Stay With Me
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: This was a songfic I wrote, but now it's not. A date that got snowed in. How happy would you be if you got to spend the night at your boyfriend's house because of snow? DaixRiku oneshot. Please R&R!


**Hola! Well, this was a songfic, but FF didn't like it I guess and they took it off. If you want to know what the song was, I will send you the story before they took it off.**

**Have fun with it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters, sorry

* * *

**

**_Stay With Me_**

"Daisuke, I have to go," Riku said quietly, looking at her watch. It was about 10:00 on a snowing, winter night and she had come over to watch a movie with Daisuke. He sighed as she let go of his hand and walked over to the door. She opened it and the winter wind blew into the house. She was about to leave when Daisuke came up behind her.

"Riku…" He whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to go… not yet." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Riku felt herself become short of breath. She didn't want to leave, and she didn't have to, either. She had just had a weird feeling. She didn't know what it was, but it felt strange to her. She had felt it before, just never this strong.

_Maybe I should tell Daisuke… maybe he would know what it was_ She thought, closing the door. Just then, she realized how warm Daisuke was. She put her hands on his and leaned into him.

"Daisuke?" she said, cocking her head a little so she could see the redhead.

"Hm?" he said, putting his head on hers and staring out the window of the door at the small flurries of snow that were starting to fall.

"I want to tell you something…"

"Yea? What is it?"

She turned in his arms to face him, "I had a weird feeling. That's why I was going to leave. I didn't know what it was. Actually…" she looked down, "I still have that feeling."

Daisuke smiled, "Does your stomach feel like it's in knots?"

"Yea! But the thing is… I only have it around you."

She was still looking down so he lifted her head with his fingers, "Me, too. I think I know what it is, too. It's how I would transform into Dark... I think it's…"

She knew what he was going to say and put her finger to his mouth to stop him. She blushed and smiled. She then looked behind her out the window and realized it was snowing harder and that now she probably would have to stay over because of the roads.

"Oh Daisuke, look!" she said, breaking away from him and staring out the window at the lighted town and snow. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He smiled, walked over to the couch, and grabbed the fleece blanket. He walked back over to the excited girl and draping it over her shoulders.

"Now it's time for Hanajima's daily traffic and weather report." The television suddenly blurted. Daisuke and Riku turned to it, both hoping the same things.

"Thank you, Bob," the girl said, Daisuke led the blanketed Riku back over to the couch and sat with his arm around her. "It seems this sudden snow storm has covered most of the roads. We'll get plows out there as fast as possible but it looks like they won't be arriving until late tomorrow morning. We advise you to stay where you are and don't test your luck on the roads. Even if you're walking. I repeat, please stay where you-"

Riku, out of nowhere, threw her arms around Daisuke and kissed him right on the lips. His faced turned bright pink from the surprise of it. He didn't do anything except watch her. When she had released, she looked at him with sparkling eyes. Just then, the power went out.

"Oh, no!" Emiko's cry was heard from upstairs. Then the _thump, thump, thump_ of her feet as she came down the stairs. "Dai! Is Riku still here?"

"I'm still here, Mrs. Niwa. I was going to leave when I saw the news report." Riku laughed.

"Oh good, I would have felt terrible if you tried to go home in this weather." Then she realized that since the power was out, so was the heater, "Oh dear, I'll go get you two some blankets, okay?"

As she left the room, Daisuke faced Riku. Even thought it was dark, he could still see her a little and just randomly said whle smiling, "You remember what we learned in Science class about body heat?"

"Ummm, I don't think so."

"Remember, people can survived by conserving body heat by staying close to each other."

Riku smiled. As they wrapped their arms around each other, she said, "Oh yea… now I remember…"

His mom came back with a few more blankets and a candle. "Riku, I'll cal your mother and tell her you'll stay over here." As she set the blankets on the table, she said warmly, "You two stay warm, okay?"

She set the candle on the table. In the dim light, she saw the two on the couch with the one blanket covering both of them and their eyes closed. They were asleep already. Emiko smiled and took the biggest blanket on the pile and covered them with it. She tip toed out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**Okay, That's been bugging me for like a month and a half. Writing it I mean. I still don't think I have it perfect but I don't know. That's what ya'll are for!**

**And I'll say again, if you want to read it with the song, just either send me message or ask in your review!**

**Please, please, please review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
